Chickenpox at Hogwarts
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: A random idea that popped into my head. Filius gets chickenpox and spreads it to all the teachers. sick!Filius and sick!teachers. Takes place during Harry's sixth year and I hope you enjoy. P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER STORY!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his teachers and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Studios. A.N.- I didn't know Flitwick's middle name, so I used 'Goblin' instead. Hope that's okay and enjoy the story!**

Filius Flitwick was the Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

Sure, he's small, but he was a dueling champion, so you might not want to mess with him.

Anyway, on this particular day, he was teaching Cheering Charms to the third year Gryfindors and Slytherins and a full-scale riot was about to break out due to the house rivalry. "Please! Settle down!" Filius was yelling.

Then he got an idea to get their attention. He raised his wand and sent up blue sparks, and it made such a loud noise that the students covered their ears to drown out the noise.

When they finally uncovered their ears, Filius was shouting. "I've never seen such disgraceful behavior! You're lucky I won't report you to Headmaster Dumbledore about this!"

This was all that passed before the bell rang to signal the end of class and the beginning of a free period.

While the students filed out the classroom, Filius returned to his desk and sat down in exhaustion.

The truth was, he hadn't been feeling so great since the day before, and he had a runny nose and a cough.

Fortunately, he was able to hide his symptoms using concealment charms when he attended the meals in the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Poppy Pomfrey, the school Mediwitch could sense that someone was ill from a mile away.

When Filius woke up the next morning, he stumbled into his private bathroom and, with bleary eyes, looked into the mirror.

He discovered that his face was covered by tiny red spots!

_YIKES! What are these strange blemishes on my face? _he wondered.

He decided to take a warm shower in hope that he might feel better.

But when he was finished, he noticed that the shower didn't have the desired effect, AND the spots had spread to his chest! Filius sighed and gave up.

He would have to go to the hospital wing.

Poppy was in her office when a spell went off that someone had entered the hospital wing.

She hurried out just in time to see Filius collapse on a bed from exhaustion.

When she bustled over to him, she could see the spots, but just to be sure it was what she thought it was, she cast a diagnostic spell.

Filius could feel the tingles of the spell, and said to Poppy, "Poppy, can you tell me what these blemishes are?"

"Honestly, how gullible can you be, Filius? Those aren't blemishes, they're chickenpox," said Poppy. "I beg your pardon?" inquired Filius.

"Chickenpox. They're a common Muggle disease that occurs in children, but if an adult gets it, it will be worse. The disease consists of pink to red blisters that start to itch, but don't scratch," said Poppy.

"Why not?"

"If you DO scratch, then you will tear your skin and leave scars. Overall, you'll have a fever, the blisters, Muggle cold symptoms, and may not feel well. Just one more thing, it can last up to two weeks and when all the blisters get crusty, you'll no longer be contagious," Poppy said.

She then proceeded to conjure up crackers and water, soup, and a cold cloth to put on Filius's forehead.

After making sure he was comfortable, she went into her office, took a preventative potion, and called her personal house-elf, Angarato.

"Angarato, Filius has contracted chickenpox and I need you to tell all the elves to mix a preventative potion under the students' food."

"Yes, Mistress Madame Pomfrey," said the tall elf as he bowed.

With that, he popped away and told the other elves about the outbreak.

When Angarato was gone, Poppy calculated that all the teachers would fall ill due to being exposed to the chickenpox virus.

She put her head in her hands and groaned, "Oh no...Well, best stock up on potions. It's going to be a VERY long two weeks."

Minerva McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress, the Gryffindor Head, and the Transfiguration Professor.

She had a Scottish accent and was very strict.

So when she stopped in her lesson on transfiguring snails to teapots to sneeze several times, her strictness faltered.

When she finally finished sneezing, the entire class was staring at her, wondering if she was getting ill.

"Don't focus on me, focus on the lesson at hand," barked McGonagall. The class hastily did as they were told.

When class was dismissed, McGonagall collapsed from exhaustion, just like Filius did the day before.

Meanwhile, Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher was blowing her nose, since she felt stuffed up.

It wasn't long before both McGonagall and Sprout both noticed spots on their hands and met on their way to the hospital wing.

"Hello Minerva," greeted Pomona, then proceeded to cough.

"Greetings," said Minerva crisply, and sneezed twice.

"Feeling a bit under the weather?" they asked each other, and got into a conversation.

It went by so smoothly that they soon arrived at the hospital wing.

"You know, I didn't really want to go here until I saw the spots," said Minerva.

"Me neither," agreed the Herbology professional.

That was all that passed between them before Poppy bustled out.

"Ah, I knew I would expect you two here sooner or later," said Poppy strictly. "Come on, into bed with you two."

"But what's wrong with us?" inquired Pomona.

"The same thing that's wrong with Filius. Chickenpox," said the Healer.

"Is it a Muggle disease or something?"

Poppy sighed and told them what she told Filius.

Back with him, Filius was in a fevered nightmare.

_He was in his classroom, teaching Shield Charms_ _to the students, when a dragon appeared and started breathing fire._

_It burned most of the walls and killed some students, and it looked like Filius was next!_

_He tried to put up a Shield Charm, but his wand wouldn't work!_

_"Gah!" he squeaked, and ran for his life!_

_Suddenly, the dragon had him cornered... _Filius woke up sweating.

Poppy was beside him, wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"Your fever spiked," she explained.

"Why are Minerva and Pomona here?" Filius asked as he looked around.

Poppy then proceeded to explain that they caught chickenpox from him.

"Oh, I had no idea."

Then Filius noticed that his arm was beginning to itch, but he remembered Poppy's warning.

"Must...not...scratch," he told himself over and over.

Finally, the itch became unbearable!

_I must satisfy this itch. Oh well, I don't think Poppy wil notice,_ he thought.

Keeping his eye on Poppy at all times he slowly reached for the itch...

He was just about to scratch when- "Filius Goblin Flitwick! What do you think you're doing?" demanded the matron.

"Uh...well...I...uh..." babbled Flitwick.

He was interrupted in his babbling by Snape, who had just noticed spots on his wrist.

While Poppy was distracted by the Potions Master, Flitwick breathed a sigh of relief.

At the same time, Minerva was resting and shivering from time to time while Pomona was trying not to scratch the spots, which by now were spread all over her body!

With Snape, well, he was surprised.

He already had chickenpox as a kid, but he didn't think he'd get it AGAIN.

He tried to use logic to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, apparently I didn't build enough immunity the first time I got it, so I got it again," he muttered.

"Oh well, I guess I could just brew some fever reducers and the chickenpox potion and hope that we'll get over this as soon as possible."

He made a move to get up when Poppy demanded that he stay and rest.

"Meddling old witch..."

Two days later, ALL the teachers were in the hospital wing.

All but one of the beds were full, when 16-year-old Harry Potter came in with a sniffly nose. "Gee, Madame Pomfrey, you sure look tired," he observed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am tired. There's a chickenpox outbreak among the teachers, and I'm working nonstop. Did you take the preventative potion?"

"No, I caught a cold that night and missed dinner," answered Harry.

Using all the energy she could muster, Madame Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell.

"Oh no..." "Chickenpox?" sighs Harry. "Yep."

Soon Poppy was looking in on another patient.

"I don't want to be confined here!" protested Harry.

"Do you want every student in Hogwarts to get the pox?"

"No," sighed Harry. "Good. Now stay in bed and rest!"

Madame Pomfrey soon learned that having another patient didn't make her job the LEAST bit easier.

One minute she was having to stop somebody from scratching, the next she was trying to get somebody to eat a bowel of soup.

She was so overworked that her head was spinning with all the demands she got!

Finally, two weeks later, all Filius' spots were crusty and some were gone altogether!

Poppy conjured up a thermometer and took Filius' temperature.

"37.8. Okay Filius, you're free to go," said Poppy.

As he got up to leave, Filius thanked Poppy for all her kindness.

Two days later, all the teachers were well and could resume teaching their classes.

Harry was well too.

As Poppy took a break in her office, she noticed a spot on her wrist...

**The End!**

**A.N. Just a random idea that popped into my head! And, if any of you want it, then I'll add a new chapter!**


End file.
